Not Again
by MetalMamemon
Summary: As new semester come by, Ozpin really wish this kind of thing stopped happening. What is wrong with these delusional people who keep coming and try to forced themselves into Beacon entrance Exam?
1. Why these people keep coming back?

**AN:Not to be taken seriously.**

* * *

"Headmaster, 'they' come again." Professor Glynda goodwitch informed the Headmaster of Bacon.

"Now, is the time again?" Ozpin sigh, he really should have expect them to come again really. Slowly he took a sip of his coffee, not really in a hurry to deal with this problem. It started ten years ago, first time someone intrude beacon property when the initiation exam start.

"Headmaster, may I ask why our school attract delusional psychopath every time we do an entrance exam?" Yeah, even Glynda was tired of this, for some reason those people always disrespectful to her, like an angsty bitter teenager.

"I don't know Glynda, I don't know." Ozpin shook his head, and steeled himself. "Bring him in." He order his loyal friend.

Glynda simply nodded.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee once again as the door to his office opened with a resounding crack.

"Wohooooooo! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju Kurama Nara Akimichi Inzuka Ototsuki Kaguya Yamanaka Aburame Hyuuga Hatake Sarutobi Hagoromo Chionoke Yuki Iburi Kamuzuru Shimura Fuma Hoki Tsuchigumo Shiin Kuhaku Yotsuki Shirogane Rinha Amagiri Ryu Yota Taketori Hirasaka Kedoin Tenro Wasabi Kodon Kagetsu is her!" The loud and arrogant voice come the person with a messed hair color that look like he took a paint of red and yellow and dumped on his head standing in front of the door.

Ozpin calmly took a sip of his coffee once again. He sigh internally, it always start like this every semester. Someone intrude an exam, meeting him and arrogantly declared their very long name and expect him to give them shelter.

"Naruto, let me ask you straight. Why are you intruding my student exam?" With that question the boy with messed up hair smirked cocklily.

"Well, I was fighting Madara Uchiha when all of my friend decide to betray me and-"

"Send you through a portal?" Ozpin cut him out.

"Yeah, those-"

"Bastard decides that you was too dangerous to be left alive?" Ozpin continue his sentences.

"Yeah, they hate-"

"You because of the demon inside of you." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Would you stop cutting me out!?" The boy eyes turned red.

"No." Ozpin stare at him right in the eyes. "Tell me why you are here?"

"Uhh" Naruto look confused.

"I hope you don't expect me to give you a shelter after you intrude a very important exam, trespassing into school property, causing much property damage and antagonizing the staff?"

"Hey, I save your student from those monsters!"

Ozpin look at him like he was an idiot and sigh as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Believe me , those exam were done in a controlled environment and the staff would be ready to resque any of the trainee that deemed to be unfit, the exam also showed them on how their daily work as huntsman and ease them into it so that they don't panic when thing go south."

"..."

"Now, if you excuse me, please get out of my office and do not disturb my school again." Ozpin calmly motion to the door.

Naruto silently leave the office.

"That was fast." Glynda enter the room.

"Sadly, I'm getting used to this." Ozpin sip his beloved coffee.

* * *

 **AN: This is a parody of X get teleported into Beacon during entrance exam. Seriously, why would Ozpin accept and less likely offers people who trespass his property, intrude his exam and act all high a mighty? Seriously, there are even a fic where Ozpin beg this character to stay even though he say no.**


	2. That it?

**Chapter 2: That it!?**

"So, and Mr. Uzumaki?" Ozpin look at both man in front of him and took a sip of his coffee. "Let me get this straight." He paused.

Once again taking a sip of his coffee he then glanced at Naruto and Sasuke before continuing his sentences. "One of you have a demon sealed inside of you that is capable of blowing up mountain, remaking the land and creating tsunami just by existing correct?" Waiting for their confirmation he took a sip of his coffee once again. _Not strong enough._ He thought as he glances at the almost emptied cup.

"Yes." Both of them answer.

"Then why do you need only a few tons of dust to send you back home?" Ozpin drawled.

"We don't know. But we are sure that dust could help us get back home." Naruto answered.

"Did you know that dust stopped working outside of atmosphere? So, how could dust work in another world?" He asked the most obvious question.

"We don't know, but this is the only way." Naruto answered firmly.

"Okay." Ozpin throw an envelope on top of the table. "It has one of my contacts in it, if you do a few job for him, he may give you the dust you want." Ozpin took a final sip of his coffee. "Don't worry he won't order you to do anything bad."

They took the envelope and left.

* * *

 _Two days later_

* * *

"Ozpin, where do you get these two?" Colonel JamesIronwood voice resounded through the scroll.

"Are they causing problem?" Ozpin raised his eyebrow, maybe hiring them was a mistake after all.

"No, in fact they are really good." Ironwood voices his amazement. "They already cleaned all of the White Fang in atlas, transporting heavy equiptment easily and catching ninety percent of criminal boss in a single day."

"So, what is wrong?" Ozpin asked curiously, his intent was to give Ironwood a share of his problem after all.

"No, there nothing wrong at all. They just left, saying they had enough dust and want to go back home." Ironwood explained.

"I don't know." Ozpin answered truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ironwood sound surprised through the scroll.

"They just come to me to ask for a job just yesterday." Ozpin took a sip of his daily morning coffee.

"So, we can't find them?"

"We can't."

* * *

 **AN: The consequences of putting a shonen character at the end of their series inside contained setting like RWBY: Everything end in one chapter.**


	3. You Have Sob Story Too?

**RandomGuy: Uh, I don't understand about what do you mean by Naruto just 'accept'? Also, nerfing character is fine and all but making them so weak destroy may their charm like there is one fic that give Sasuke his arm back and give him Rinnegan yet made him lose to early vol 2 team RWBY, giving them reason not to use their full power is actually a lot easier writing it is hard. Grimm is not the problem. Social and political event like white fang recruitment is. They can't just blast people who feel oppressed because the may became terrorist trying to find a way to improve Faunus working condition and removing racist from society is far harder challenge as they can't blast people away. But then again, people like to do a boring combat where we know the outcome and to just show up how awesome their protagonist is rather than meaningful character interaction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Oh you have sob story too?**

Lie Ren sigh as he continue mixing herbs. What with these people and them telling him their sob story?

"You know, you were lucky. I live in an orphanage until I was eight. There I was all alone, for some reason people ignore me. And I don't know why." Naruto start to tell his story.

"I was really lonely back there, no one want to be friend with me." He drawled.

After a few hours Ren finished mixing his herbs yet Naruto hasn't finished his story yet, Ren pour the health drink he just made into the glasses and put it into the table in front of Naruto.

"So, in short, you have no parent and friend when you were a child am I right?" Ren asked for confirmation.

The blonde ninja nodded.

"Oh, me too." Ren offhandedly remarked.

"Mine and Nora orphanage are located at the edge of Vale. Where every short of unpleasant thing happen there, food were sparse and my only companion are Nora. Sometimes we need to tighten our stomach for a while." Naruto was silent.

"You were lucky, you were still given food, you still have parental figure like the old man and the ramen stand family you said. You were even given an apartment to live and monthly wage."

Ren smiled bitterly. "Why do you think we go to Beacon? Certainly not to die to Grimm attack. They got nice foods here, unlike back there." He looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"Yang Xiao Long, the girl who struggled to raise her sister and try to made her depressed father go back the way he was."

"Blake Belladonna, an orphan and former terrorist who lived in an abusive place since she was a child."

"Weiss Schnee, living with an emotionally abusive father who still tried to cage her back to her house."

"Ruby Rose, the girl who still stay optimistic after losing her mother and her father fall into depression."

"You're not the only suffering. Every student here has a history that made them want to risk their live to protect people, remember that."

* * *

 **AN: This one parodying a fic where character telling them their sob sotry in a very overly dramatic way forgetting that Remnant is themshelves is full of people with tragic past even the villain like Mercury who got his leg cut off because of his abusive father.**


	4. Why Are You Even Here?

**RandomGuy: Like you say, Naruto giving up goes again his whole character that it isn't even funny, if I write it it end with one chapter where Naruto becoming a farmer. In that fight, Sasuke does not even need to confront them, he could just grab Roman and sunshin away, and at that point in the series, Sasuke would shrugged Yang punch like he shrugged off getting kicked through the mountain, when I said that the author message me and accuse me of wanting a god character even though I have pointed out Sasuke has zero social skill, and calling me delusional and that Naruto series is full of inconsistency because character who are stated to be undefeated get defeated. I guess most religion where God dies is full of inconsistency too*Sarcasm*. There are so many thing wrong with the fic, like Cinder revealing herself to an unknown where in canon she only revealed herself after gaining maiden power and sure she could defeat Ozpin and the rest of team RWBY still does not know of her existence. Let's not talk about that fic anymore.**

 **Guest: He mean the coffee.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Why are you even here!?

"We are surrounded." Ruby simply stated as she looked around the mass of Grimm around her, no use in panicking as it would attract more Grimm anyway.

"So, what are we going to do partner?" Weiss asked her.

"We fight our way through." Ruby simply stated. "This is just another day for professional huntsman life after all." Yeah, the Grimm surrounding them are just Beowolf and Ursa even in big number they not that much of a threat.

"No need." Answer come from behind her. "I got this."

Ruby titled her head." Naruto?" Why does this mysterious transfer student choose to act now of all thing.

"Behold my true power!"

*The Grimm all wiped out clean.*

"Cool right?" Naruto grin cockily.

"Yes." Ruby agreed. "But why do you just use it now?" She tilted her head questioningly.

"uhh..."

"Do you have any time limit? Do you get wounded when you use it? Do you shaved your lifespan and need to use it sparingly?"

"Uhhhh, um no."

*Naruto explained his circumstances*

"So, why don't you use it when you have the power equal to an army of hunter? Any kingdom would gladly hire you for Grimm cleaning service."

"Umm, I-"

"A village outside of Kingdom always disappeared everyday because of Grimm invasion, with your power you could easily help them rather than staying around in Beacon."

"and why do always act like you can't fight when we train together? Rather than training with us you should at least give us pointer even if you don't want to use your power rather than laughing at Jaune."

Naruto sigh. "I just want a peaceful life."

"...I think choosing a school where you kill monster and becoming a mercenary is the opposite of peaceful, if you want a peaceful life, why don't you be a farmer?"

Naruto has no answer to that.

Meanwhile

"Ozpin, why do you even let him in the first place?" Glynda Goodwitch asked the headmaster of Beacon.

Ozpin sigh before taking a sip of his coffee. "That boy is unstable, he was prone to Violent outburst and have a very dangerous power." Ozpin put his mug onto the table. "By the time I found him, he already slaugther a bar and all of the people inside it because someone insulted his mother."

"What." Glynda said in disbelief. "Why are you putting him in here then?"

"After much research, I found out that he won't attack beautiful girl and always try to flirt with them, that is the reason why he want to be here in the first place." Ozpin sigh. "It's better to keep an eye on him here, rather than letting him lose and having him in the hand of the enemy, and he was to powerful to be put down the hard way.

* * *

 **AN: Not very satisfied with this chapter, this a parody of 'I just want to live in peace!" thing.**


End file.
